


5 Times Someone Pissed Her Off, 1 Time the Happiest She's Ever Been

by To_Shiki



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Don't piss off Mako Mori, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on the PR kink meme: You just do not piss Mako Mori off. Period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ichi

Even from where she sat at the end of the hallway she could hear nearly every word (not) shouted from within the personnel office by her gaijin.  It had been a long day for her:  losing her parents, being chased by a crabby kaiju, rescued by a handsome Jaeger pilot, and now several members of Japan’s government were refusing the pilot - Pentecost, he had introduced himself as – guardianship of her.

Beside her a very nicely dressed, way too formal child services worker tried to distracter her from the men deciding her future.  All the soft plushies and pretty hair pins and attempts to put her shoe back on for her couldn’t pull her attention away from the fact that she could no longer hear her gaijin’s voice.  It was all the government men still talking as the door opened and Pentecost came out.  A handful of words were exchanged before he walked over to her.

He knelt down, flecks of dirt and armor drifting down from the suit he had yet to change out of.  Very gently he tugged her red shoe out of her hands.  “Gomennasai, Mori-chan.”  He picked at the bottom of her sock to knock lose any debris before slipping on her shoe and buckling it for her.

Without another word he stood, bowed low to her, nodded to the officials and walked away.

“Ikanaide, gaijin!”

Shoulders back and head held high he didn’t stop walking.

This would **not** do at all.

Planing how to get back to him she got up and followed the too cheerful lady to the waiting car like a good little girl.  As they pulled away from the building she kept a close eye on where they turned, how many lights they passed before making another turn.  She knew where the Japanese Shatterdome was located.  She just needed to get a hold of a map after her nanny here let down her guard.

By the time she had managed to not only find a map but also sneak out of the elementary school doubling as an orphanage the sun was nothing more than a sliver of light on the horizon.  Good thing she wasn’t afraid of the dark anymore. 

Two hours later she made her way through the gigantic dome keeping an ear open to any word on the gaijin pilot and his whereabouts.  Being small for her age worked in her favor tonight - no one looked down enough to see her when she was forced out in the open in some places.  When someone finally had the gall to slow down her search and talk to her she merely stated she was looking for her father who was with the British Jaeger pilot.

It worked.  The helpful dome worker took the time to lead her right to his Jaeger.  As the worker left Pentecost was just walking around the foot of Coyote Tango with his crew going over the repairs needed before leaving base.

When he saw her he didn’t say a word, merely waved her over with a slight (disapproving) smirk.  The crew kept walking and talking as the new family took up the rear.

“And just how quickly will we have to leave the dome come morning?”

Slipping her hand into his she replied, “No need.  I am… gone?  No.  What word?”  The nine year old searched for the correct word in English.  “Dead?  Yes.  They think me dead”

“What.”  He stopped walking so quickly it nearly jerked her arm out of socket.  It was not a question but a demand for explanation.  Kneeling down in front of her he repeated himself.

“I threw one kutsu onto street and kotto into water near school.”  The pleased smile over her deception died a little as his frown grew.  “You made promise!”  She held up her free hand, pinky finger crooked as a reminder to this baka gaijin.

“Yes, yes I did, didn’t I?”  He hooked his pinky with hers to silently reaffirm the promise.  “But,” he let go of her finger and lightly pinched her chin in between thumb and index finger, “there will be rules, young lady.  Jourei.  Understood?”

“Hai, sensei.”


	2. Ni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They want to close down the Jaeger Program? Ha!

They were shutting down the Jaeger Program.  "The Wall of Life is a better idea," they said.  It didn’t matter that more workers were dying building those walls than Rangers in Jaegers fighting Kaiju.  It didn’t matter that shutting down the program would mean she would lose any chance of piloting one and avenge the deaths of her family and friends.

Why not just move all the people inland instead?  Have those on the west coast of the Pacific move east and those east move west.

Surely that would have been a better option that would save not only money but lives.  The civilians were foolish to think that some _wall_ was capable of restraining the monsters.

“Don’t worry about it, Mako,” Pentecost told her.  “We still have the Jaegers.  The Russians have agreed to help us out with anything we might need.”

Not just the Russians, she thought making her way to a dear friend’s room.  They were set to move to Hong Kong next week so she had to move quickly as the Walls were already being built.

After being allowed in she shut and locked the door.  Without giving him a chance to speak she ordered, “You need to hack into the supply orders for the Wall of Life.”

“Uh, wait.  What?”

“The supply orders.  The Walls must not be allowed to work.”  She manhandled him back to his desk and pushed him down onto the swivel chair.

“Do I get a say-“

“No.  Do it.  Now.”

Five hours later after much dodging, tracking down of suppliers, and covering tracks and then covering them _again_ his work was complete.  Any and all orders for steel, concrete, _anything_ relating to the Walls would pull inferior supplies onto shipping boats and trucks.  He could already see the death toll climb.

“Done.”  He quickly powered down his computer and disconnected everything to be thrown in the compactor.

A curt nod and she was out his door.  Now to just wait and see how long it would take for the politicians to revive her chance for vengence. 


End file.
